


The Ancient Emperors Assassin Bride

by DaniReadsTooMuch



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Also I wish Ro and Destorm's friendship had time to evolve, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death Fix, Escape the Night Spoilers, Happy Ending, In which Dani really wanted to see Ro's plan work out, Rosanna is a Badass Cinnamon roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 03:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniReadsTooMuch/pseuds/DaniReadsTooMuch
Summary: "What if I just take my hair pin and just, stab him in the eye?" Rosanna thinks out loud.What would've happened if Rosanna was actually able to carry out her plan?





	The Ancient Emperors Assassin Bride

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea last night so I figured I would write it out. Hopefully you enjoy! (Sorry it's so short)

“I may have made a mistake.” Alex nervously chuckled as he glanced around to see the remaining space he had was not as much as Destorm had.

Rosanna nervously messed with the ends of her hair as she watched Alex’s expression grew more and more worried. However, a look of hidden determination remain on her face, as the plan she formed in her head kept her calm. She just had to wait for the right moment, when that moment was, she had no idea.

“I play by my own rules.” Destorm’s sudden declaration caught Ro’s attention. 

“This is for Lauren.” He said as he stepped on the square diagonally from him. A small gasp escaped from the Socialites lips as she realized what this meant.

"You moved diagonally! That's cheating!" One of the disguised rebels called out. 

“Destorm…” Rosanna muttered, taken aback by the Enforcer’s sacrifice. However, she couldn’t remain in her shocked state for much longer, as the Emperor rose from his throne, she realized it was now or never for her to execute her plan.

“A cheater?” The emperor exclaimed as he drew his sword, a look of slight enthusiasm on his otherwise haughty face. “Things just got a lot more interesting!”

Destorm faced the Emperor, awaiting his inevitable demise. However, a look of surprise formed as he saw Rosanna spring up from her seat as well.

“Wait! Wait! Before you do!” Rosanna grabbed the sleeve of the Emperor, catching his attention. With her other hand she began to reach up for the hair pin in her hair. 

“What is i-” His words were cut off and replaced by a blood-curdling screech of pain as his “wife-to-be” thrusted the sharp end of the hair pin directly into his right eye. Dropping his sword, he instinctively reached for and clutched his now bleeding eye. Both Alex and Destorm stood and watched in shock.

Rosanna, whose hand had bits of blood splattered on it moved back, surprised herself as to what she had just done and now completely unsure as to what to do next.

“You!” One of the disguised rebels called out to Rosanna, barely catching her attention as the panicked screeching of the Emperor's mother rang out through the area.

As she turned, A sword was quickly handed to her. Despite her alarmed state, she knew what she had to do. Turning to face the Emperor, who was now on his knees, still clutching his eye, Rosanna brought the sword straight down onto his back. His body seemed to freeze in shock for a split second, but as Ro shakily pulled the sword back up, his body fell limp onto the ground.  
At that exact moment, the sorceress quickly slit the throat of the Emperor’s mother, who was prepared to charge at Rosanna at this point. Her body fell to the ground with a thud and a silence seemed to fall over the group for a moment.

“China belongs to us now!” One of the rebels cheered as they all began to remove their masks.

“What in the hell did you do just do?!” Destorm exclaimed, more impressed than anything. Ro, who seemed to be frozen in place, just shrugged and quickly responded with “Idon’tknow!”

“Grab the key, Ro!” Mortimer exclaimed, even he seemed very surprised by the actions of the little Socialite.

“Oh! Oh right! Okay, Okay!” She exclaimed as she quickly reached down to her and grabbed the key off of the corpse of her quickly deceased “husband”.

“This is the red wedding! What the heck is happening right now?!” Alex laughed, still attempting to wrap his head around everything.

“Who cares! Let’s not be apart of it!” Destorm ushered the two towards the exit while Mortimer quickly followed.

As the group made their way back, Destorm took a moment to stop and pull Rosanna aside.

“Hey, I just wanted to say, that was pretty damn cool back there. You did good.” He seemed genuine, giving a small smile.

Ro' face lit up as she pulled the Enforcer into a gentle hug. “I’m just happy I was able to save you! And that my plan actually worked!”

Destorm hesitated for a moment before caving in and returning the hug. “Yeah, well, thanks. You’re a tough cookie.”

As they broke away Rosanna playfully flexed her arms. “Yeah I am!” This caused a slight chuckle from Destorm.

“Come on guys, let’s go!” Mortimer called out! The two shared one last glance of respect before continuing on their way to share the amazing news.

**Author's Note:**

> Rosanna being the most badass cinnamon role is something I need more of in my life.


End file.
